The characteristic of the assembled camshaft lies in that the parts as the cam piece and the signal panel are separated; they are processed independently and assembled together to form a camshaft. With less raw material waste, the assembled camshaft will have higher performance price ratio when used in vehicles.
The key process of the assembled camshaft is the assembly of the parts as the shaft, the cam piece and the signal panel. Currently the relatively advanced assembly method is to insert the shaft into the cam piece in the process of quenching when the parts as the cam piece are heated, so that the cam piece can be fixedly connected to the shaft as the cam piece cools down and shrinks; an assembled camshaft with a higher strength is thus formed. Although the camshaft assembled through such assembly method has a high strength, the process is complicated and the cost is high when the strength is not required to be high; meanwhile, it takes a long time for heating and cooling, which reduces the overall processing efficiency.